


Blood Sugar

by m3la



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mind Link/Shared Sensations, One Shot, PWP, Vampire Hunter!L, does anybody tag blood on vampire aus, possibly slight plot anyhow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3la/pseuds/m3la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old writing that I thought I was never gonna post. But embarrassment kinda fades over time. A friend gave me the idea, and for some reason I wanted to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Only just got this rescued from my old shitcomp. First smut I ever attempted, but that's not why it's embarrassing - it's because it's a vampire au. Literally the last thing I ever thought I would write, (well, next to kidfic or mpreg) because I'm not really such a fan of them. I barely even read them. Buuut my friend gave me ideas (vampire hunter L :U U: do I just like the idea of cool old-fashioned guns? Maybe I do.) and somehow I really wanted to write one. ...and by write one, I mean an awkward smutty oneshot because I'd never have the patience to make myself write a properly long and drawn-out AU fic. Thought process: 'Lol just write the good bit.' Well...

Hopeless, quivering, panic-stricken as shallow, ravenous breaths caressed his neck.

Cornered on the ground, backed against the wall. No escape. L was paralyzed, veins beating with adrenaline that would only make his scent all the sweeter, disregarding the blood already dripping from his wounds.

One bullet left. Just one. With his rapidly diminishing strength, he gripped his gun like the lifeline it was and jammed it into Kira's skull. And Kira smiled, slowly, like the realization of a heart attack, red eyes gleaming. The eyes that meant the human he had once been was gone. _Light_ was gone -- and he knew this well.

But even so, why did L's hand waver? Why did he hesitate? That smile knew why. It knew his weakness. It knew his justice would fail in the end.

Fingers slid up his torso, wrapping firmly round his neck and tilting his head back, thumb pressed to his chin. L felt his eyes begin to sting, regrets piling up and up and up. Memories and feelings that had no place right here and now.

Those eyes, warm like fire and reflecting the hue of his blood gazed into his own petrified ones, half-lidded and serene. Undoubtedly drunk, drunk on the pervading scent all around, unable to wait any longer.

"You smell so good," Kira purred richly. "I can hardly even think."

"Kira," was all L could choke out through his burning vision, still gripping the gun. "this will be over soon."

The familiar monster in front of him chuckled, smirking. "If you're really going to kill me, then at least let me have one little taste before I go. I know you'll be..." Kira closed the gap between them, lips hovering just over L's own where a dried trail of blood left its stain from their fight. L shivered as the other's tongue slid across his chin, across his lips, followed by sharp gasps of breath and a low, ecstatic moan as Kira savoured the taste.

L knew this would be his last chance, that his enemy was vulnerable enough and dizzied enough for him to just pull the trigger and --

**Clack.**

But he dropped the gun. At the feel of Kira's lips, of Light's -- ... _no, not him, it's not, it's not, don't delude yourself --_ L lost all reason and felt himself relax, eyelids lowering. He was a fool. A complete and utter...

...His now-free hand found its way into the other's hair, stroking through it like before, like he'd have wanted to if it was someone else in front of him, and -

The lingering kiss, if it could be called that, was broken and L felt Kira lick his own lips in momentary satisfaction.

" _Sweet._ So much sugar in that blood of yours... How fitting of you, Lawliet..."

L snapped out of his daze at the use of his name, remembering instantly who he was dealing with. His eyes began to sting again as he remembered the tone he once wanted to hear that in, when he'd have shared his secrets unconditionally... but the other's voice was twisted, soaked through with poison like a malicious parasite. Like Kira truly was.

"There's only one person I want to hear saying that name, Kira," L hissed, "and he's not here right now."

Kira blinked for a moment and L almost let himself hope before a dark look overtook those red eyes. "Perhaps you think that."

"I know when you lie."

"And I know when you've given up," Kira sweetly replied.

"If you get to claim the favour of tasting my blood," L bit out, "then I should get to see him again."

Kira paused, tilting his head slightly. "You might be surprised to find that I never left in the first place."

"You merely decided all of a sudden to become the wonderful specimen of kindness and mercy you are today."

"I always loved how you're so smart; I never have to explain these things to you."

L pressed his lips together firmly. "You're corrupted. You're nothing but pure instinct, self-important and hypocritical, and _he_ wouldn't want me dead like this --"

Fangs bared as Kira grinned widely, gently stroking through L's blood-matted hair with the hand not exposing his neck. "And what would you know? I've found that now, I've had quite the... change of heart."

L bristled at this, bracing himself for what was coming. Kira's head lowered, lips brushed his neck and his mind screamed. Unthinking, he grabbed for his gun but found his hand pinned down. But he could do this, he could fight back, Kira was in a weakened state and thanks to the pills his strength could match any vampire...

But Kira knew this; saw no point in wasting any more time and held him down, seizing the moment and diving in without hesitation. The initial pain tore through, savage, piercing and burning, and L's mouth dropped open, ready to scream, until... it all melted away. Though his vision remained dizzied, an overwhelming wave of calmness and pleasant numbness took over. It was sedation; L knew he was paralyzed prey, this was just how a vampire made things easier.

He felt his limbs go slack, his mind cloud over, a tingling sensation rush over his entire body as his veins set on fire.

...

 _thump_  
...

 _thump_  
...

_thump_

...

_thump_

...

...

...

_The beating stopped. In that moment, the last second of the full awareness of his humanity, L wished that it would never have started up again._

...

...

...

"I'm going to hunt you down."

His first words after awakening in his new body, quite literally seeing red. Kira was licking his lips again, savouring every drop that had dribbled down his chin, eyes glowing. Completely sated.

"I'm going to hunt you down," L gasped, sounding slightly odd as his new teeth forced their way in, "no matter what. You think you'll be able to control me, make me your --"

But he froze. Kira's face had moved away from his neck at last, eyes wider than usual - and no longer red. They were brown, filling with tears and regret.

"I don't know how long I have," Light said hurriedly, reaching behind them for something. L felt the familiar weight of his gun pressed into his hands and sobered instantly.

"I know it'll kill us both, if you... but -- but there's nothing else you can do. And you don't deserve this, you don't deserve to have to be like this. Please. One shot is all it will take." Light's hands cradled L's face as he rested their foreheads together, tense, undoubtedly fighting the urge to turn back with every second. "Lawliet... _Please."_  
  
Letting go of the revolver, L placed his hands over Light's, slowly, sadly shaking his head, blinking back tears of his own. "Not like this. Not now. Not when you're finally... when I finally get to hear you say..."

"I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it, if it comforts you as you go. Please, I don't want to leave you like this either, but we..." Light let their fingers thread together and squeezed, smiling a painful smile. "Lawliet, we'll go together, like I promised you."

Exhaling deeply, L closed his eyes for a moment, still feeling the heated weight of the other's forehead against his. He allowed his rationality to take its leave, breathing a brief curse for future regrets before tilting his head and leaning forward, letting their lips brush together gently; only the barest, softest pressure.

When he felt a streak of wetness slide against his cheek, L opened his eyes and met Light's tearful ones.

"Let me do this," L whispered, closing the distance between their bodies with his own, arranging himself atop the other purposefully, straddling his hips to prevent escape. "at least once. Now that I can. Now that I can finally -- even if it had to be like this..."

Light turned his face away, hiding the streaks and gritting his teeth in a burst of anger and desperation. "Lawliet."

But L turned it back towards him, pressing their foreheads together again. "Tell me, what does Kira want right now? Can you hear him?"

Light tried in vain to hide again but L prevented him by forcing him into a kiss, tasting traces of his own human blood. He felt more tears roll down against his face and caught them with his fingers, then pulled away, replacing hands with lips. "Tell me, Light," he repeated.

"Yes, I... I can hear him," came the reply, fearful and shaky. "He wants --"

L cut him off with another kiss. "It doesn't matter if you say it, because I already know. You can tell him to fuck off."

Light's eyes widened and he blinked, eyes threatening to turn red again. L felt himself suddenly grabbed and held close, his former friend's body shivering against his own. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Returning the embrace and stroking through Light's hair, L placed a kiss on the top of his head from where he could reach. "You never have to give up your humanity. Only if it's not strong enough will it be pushed down. You're strong enough. I know you are."

"You say that, but..." Light was shivering harder now, arms losing their grip as he fell against L's chest, burying his head there. "But right now... I'm... _Ah,_ I can hardly..."

"Light, you're stronger than Kira. Please remember that." Gently, L let a hand find the other's cheek and brush against it.

"But, L..." Fingers closed around his wrist and took the hand away. Light slowly lifted his head from where he had let himself fall, a broken smile on his face. "I'm _not,"_ he softly murmured, bringing L's fingers to his lips, "not when I can still taste you from before, so good on my tongue, and you still smell so..."

L tensed as Light's hot mouth enveloped his fingertip, tongue swirling round, searching for the sparse flecks of blood that stained it. He felt the groans and purrs made around him in response as the meager traces of the substance were hungrily lapped up. With it all gone Light pulled away at last, panting and salivating, face flushed, eyes glazed over somewhere between brown and red with lust and self-regret.

"You're not... done yet. Your blood is still... It hasn't transformed... it's not poisonous to me. The transformation is nowhere near complete. Ah... that wasn't _enough..._ Just scraps... Let me..."

L's other wrist was taken and in one swift motion, he was pinned, their positions reversed, jerking in horror as he was forced to look up at the red-eyed gaze staring him down from above. Licking his lips with a smirk, Kira shifted his weight and pressed L into the ground more firmly, settling down comfortably on top of him.

"I can't help it if I like sugar just as much as you do." The words dripped down into the space between them like thick, golden honey. "Maybe even more. Hmm... yes, _definitely_ \-- I don't see _you_ willing to murder over a slice of cake." Leaning down, Kira's face buried into the crook of L's neck, licking at the rapidly-closing wound from earlier, and L only just held in a gasp at the feeling, caught in the middle of rawness and pleasure.

"So dry. I'm going to need more than that, L..."

With no other option of resistance, L stared Kira dead in the face as he pulled away, but his enemy only smiled and chuckled.

"You're already mine, even if you hunt me down. Even if you were to succeed in killing me... because I turned you, you'll just die alongside me. The lengths you're willing to go to almost flatter me."

Lips at his collarbone. Kira was holding back; L could feel it in his grip, in his controlled breaths, even though it was clear he wished otherwise. "Don't worry, it'll feel good for you too. I know it will. And I can't wait to see your face..."

The other's weight shifted again and L was pulled up against him, their hips pressed together. Those lips parted and L cried out as Kira bit down; though it was gentle, a small one compared to the last. No, this one was to --

That dulling sensation, that sedation. L felt his body go slack, and Kira released his wrists, content to keep them pinned behind his back with one hand while the other trailed down his abdomen and dipped below the waistline of his jeans. Kira's tongue was quick to lap up the blood spilled before the shallow wound could close up, moaning hungrily. Despite himself L gasped at the feeling, flinching under a sudden touch between his legs, unzipping, fingers slipping inside and --

"I don't... I don't want this from _you_ \-- _"_

"You say that as if it _isn't_ me." Kira grinned. "Right now, in fact, you'll find we're both quite in agreement --" those fingers exposed his growing shame, facing L with his body's betrayal, and he shivered, burning up like a furnace. "-- that red's a lovely colour on you." Kira's other hand released his slack wrists and stroked his face with deceptive tenderness; with that infuriatingly serene gaze.

"Can you really blame me for deciding to keep you when you're this cute, Lawliet? Of course, let's not forget that you weren't quite ready to let me go either."

L almost scowled, but kept himself from showing his distaste so plainly. "I've never known you to play with your food, Kira. Get to the point."

Kira laughed, and those red eyes drew nearer as their foreheads rested together again, his smirking mouth inches away. "That's true, isn't it? It's more of a habit of _yours,_ after all. "

There was the rustle of clothing and L's eyes widened as he felt the other press his own arousal to his, biting back a disgusted groan. Yet L knew somewhere he wanted this; wanted release and pleasure at Kira's hands, and the guilt burned on his face for all to see.

Bloodied lips met his own, which parted as sharp fangs pushed past and bit down, tangling a thread of sugary-sweet blood between their tongues that sent L's head spinning into the sky in a dizzying paradox of self-confusion and ravenous craving. Needlepricks on his tongue and more of that sweet ambrosia poured out, a taste of unimaginable pleasure compounded by the heat between their abdomens threatening to overtake his body with each subsequent movement of delicious friction.

Kira was overwhelmed, moaning and whimpering into his mouth with each precious drop he managed to steal for himself, becoming greedier with each one. Before long it wasn't enough and L was left dazed, flushed and desperate in withdrawals as the other broke the kiss, leaving nothing but the lingering taste of that heavenly scarlet remaining on his tongue, teasing the demands of his newfound addiction .

"You... know that if you were --" Kira panted, breath caressing his exposed neck, "-- in my place, you'd lose it even faster. You'd surrender that mind you pride so much like the press of a button..."

"It's gone," L managed through the haze of red overtaking his vision, "as far as I'm concerned, it's already gone; the moment I let myself..."

"The moment you gave in," Kira purred, lips tenderly tracing his jugular.

The friction between them as they moved desperately in sync was becoming too much now and L felt as if he was about to lose himself, feel his mind slowly melt away in the other's heated touch. If this went on any longer, he'd go completely insane, off the edge completely, he knew it --

"Please," L groaned low in his throat, head spinning, "please, _please --"_

And Kira sunk in.

At first, it felt like nothing, pain numbed by sedation, until bit by bit, the haze cleared and burning pain shot through every nerve of his body. But L's scream was stifled as a sudden wave washed over; nothing like the numbing from earlier -- no, it was more like another explosion, but not of pain; it was that addictive feeling, like diving into the ocean after days of drought. It was Kira's pleasure, crossing the border and overwhelming him completely -- every sensation was his to share through their irreversible bond.

Unconsciously L felt his head throw back, exposing more of his neck and making the other change his angle, push in deeper, tearing another, stronger scream from his throat and into the open. As white blotted out their minds and senses their bodies slackened, the scant space between them filled by pants and gasps and Kira's satisfied moans.

"Mine," L heard breathed into his ear as they lay collapsed on top of each other in the aftermath of their climaxes, "mine, mine, mine..."

But when he finally opened his eyes he saw the other's brown ones, half-lidded, gazing back at him.

"Light..."

Light pulled him close, burying his hand in his hair, shaking. "L... I'm sorry. I..."

L returned the embrace with all the strength he could manage, still coming down from that crazy sugar high. "You know I won't leave you."

"I can't let myself hurt you again. I... I could have fought it harder but I... I wanted that. I know I did, and I'm a disgusting monster and --"

But L shut Light up with a kiss, stroking his hair to try and calm him down. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it too, but I'd rather not think about it right now. And, Light..." he murmured, gazing into the other's eyes, "we're _both_ monsters now, aren't we?" L grinned, newly-formed fangs poking out over his lip slightly.

Light sighed. "You have no right at all to be cute right now after what I just did."

"Well, and you have no right to be a homicidal maniac, but I suppose I now am too, so we're both even, Kira."

"Don't --"

"I know. Don't call you that. I won't, not right now. Sorry." L apologized with a small kiss to the tip of the other's nose, savouring the smile Light managed through his mournful eyes.

"I suppose we _are_ even now, L."


End file.
